backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
D.A.V.E.
General information D.A.V.E. '''is the second strongest non-champion monster in the game. Using Zafreetis can be useful for maximum protection. Unfortunately it is also the most expensive monster and the slowest hatching monster in the game. One of its strengths is that it is normally in spread out groups so cannon/laser towers are practically useless against it. It is the only monster (excluding champions) that can survive an Eye-ra attack (provided that the Eye-ra is not maxed out, since a lvl 6 Eye-Ra does 24k damage, so it can easily kill even a lvl 6 D.A.V.E.). It is also one of the monsters that can set off a heavy trap. It is the final monster in the Monster Locker, and costs the most putty to unlock. D.A.V.E. has some disadvantages, like low attack to housing and health to housing, plus is very slow. But that could also be an advantage, since being slow is a plus as Zafreeti can catch up with him. If D.A.V.E. is used while high health "tank" monsters such as Crabatron and Ichi distract towers, it can easily take down a base, especially if used with Zafreeti. D.A.V.E. can also be used to kill Champion Monsters in their early stages if there are 2 or more Zafreetis healing it. However, a D.A.V.E. will need to have its rocket ability unlocked in order to kill a Fomor of level 3 and above. Fomor is useless against a D.A.V.E. with rockets and a Zafreeti because the Zafreeti would heal every time Formor attacks however even with no Zafreetis a D.A.V.E. can kill a lvl 6 Formor with the 3rd bonus but only if the D.A.V.E. has rockets. Gorgo also stands no chance against D.A.V.E. with Zafreeti healing it, because it deals too low damage. *Note: Drull might defeat D.A.V.E., if there are no more than one or two Zafreeti healing that D.A.V.E. When 30+ D.A.V.E.s (lv 6) are used with 10 zafreetis (lv 6) and a Fomor (lv 6) it might kill a low-level tribe (tested and proven, always works for me) Ability D.A.V.E. can get the ability to shoot '''rockets and so it becomes a ranged monster (attacks from distance). He shoots 2 rockets and each of them does half of the damage (for example, a level 1 D.A.V.E. deals 1500 damage so each rocket he shoots deals 750). He can attack both ground and flying enemies once he has this ability. His level 2 Rockets can take out any Laser Tower without being damaged (excluding outpost tower range bonuses), and level 3 Rockets can even destroy a Cannon Tower level 1-6 without being damaged. D.A.V.E can also kill air units like Teratorn when he has Rockets. He could easily take down a Fomor with this ability. Training Tips Trivia * D.A.V.E.'s rockets used to be an orange-yellow like balls of fire (like the ones Teratorn shoots), but now they look more like rockets. On Kongregate, however, they still look like fire balls. * It is the first most powerful non-champion monster in the game. * It's named after the creator of the game, David Scott. Otherwise, D.A.V.E. can stand for many other things, such as 'Destroy All Visible Enemies', 'Destructive Armored Valuable Entity', ' Dangerous And Very Expensive', etc. * He does the most damage of all attacking non-champion monsters at levels 1 and 2 But a level 3 Project X has more damage compared to a D.A.V.E with the same level. * D.A.V.E. is the third highest damaging monster (excluding champions), right after Project X at level 4+ and Eye-ra. * D.A.V.E. was originally fed to Gorgo but due to complaints about the goo cost, he is now safe from feeding. *D.A.V.E is the monster in the logo. Also, a Facebook Profile made by Kixeye named after the monster and created the Wild Monster Invasion Event. *D.A.V.E. is like a robot monster. *D.A.V.E. is the second most expensive monster. (The First is King Wormzer.) Category:Attacks Anything